Honor Is Not Even A Name To Call It
by SaurabhFiction
Summary: Redux of Dishonored plot featuring original characters. Corvo Attano has gone missing. Ashish is sent on mission to secret island of Dunwall to replace him. He flies there in some helicopter and investigates the plague, earns the powers of the Outsider, all the while trying to save the whales and restore honor to Corvo. Takes place before Bioshock Infinite story. Spoilers.
1. 1st Part

**1****st ****Part**

* * *

Ashish sat in helicopter, flying over ocean, which would take him to brand new island. He looked out of helicopter and took look of landscape and other types of scenery, including sky and water. He also saw herd of whales which swim as a family in ocean which was common for all, just as sky was common for birds and helicopter. Sunset was approach on horizon, and Ashish smiled due to such overpowering beauty and shed few tears along the process of the same.

"It is beautiful," he say, shedding few tears.

Loosev Man, or Illusive Man, who was all-knowing man who lived in special space ship and had all sorts of information, was sitting in helicopter as well. He sat across from Ashish and took out one cigarette and lit it up, and begin to take some smokes of it. Loosev held open booklet of various information on upcoming mission to new location: island of Dunwalls. Ashish still didn't even know what mission was for, and why Loosev even asked him to do it.

"Where is it," Ashish ask, looking out windows.

"We'll be approaching Dunwall in a few moments, Ashish," Loosev say. He took one more smoke of cigarette and closed booklet. "I need to brief you on your upcoming mission."

Ashish took out bag of Cheetos in order to replenish nutrients inside of body in order to remain strong for mission.

"Oh, ok," Ashish say. "What is it?" Ashish took some bites as Loosev began 2 talk.

"Corvo Attano has gone missing, Ashish. We need you to fill in for him."

"Who is it," Ashish say.

Loosev opened up briefcase, and all of sudden, helicopter was surround by bright lights, and some dark shadow. Then, shadowy person show up and sat next to Loosev, across from Ashish, in helicopter.

"Hi," Ashish say.

Shadow man across from him didn't even say anything, and Ashish continue to eat Cheetos with hand, when all of sudden he felt itch on that hand. He look down at it and saw strange symbol written in secret, hidden language.

"You now bear my mark," said secret man.

Ashish rub his hand with water + soap, but mark would not become remove. "Why did you do it?" Ashish say.

"Ashish," Loosev say. "This man is called the Outsider. Like myself, he's a very powerful man. That mark on your hand—it's the mark of the Outsider—one which should provide you with the tools you need to complete your mission in Dunwall.

"Ohk," Ashish say. He was confuse due to fact that because he was currently locate inside helicopter with Loosev. He didn't even know what Outsider was, or why it was currently inside of helicopter for depiction of the same. Ashish ate few more Cheetos and wiped his hands on pants. He threw bag out of window of helicopter.

"I bet you're wondering why we've chosen you," Outsider told to Ashish.

Ashish smile. "It's secret mission," Ashish say. "Loosev is my dear friend and he tells me things which help to improve chances of fulfilling ultimate destiny, for me, forever."

Outside Man just sat there and didn't even know what to say to Ashish. After a minute, he say, "Corvo Attano was once the bodyguard of empress. The empress was murdered, and Corvo was framed for the murder. His name has been dishonored, Ashish."

"Why did he do it," Ashish say. Ashish was angry b/c murder was questionable action performed by individual of loose moral alignment, and thought of man murdering his true friend/empress was upsetting to Ashish. He didn't even know who was Corvo, or why he did it, but knew it was dishonorable to engage in murderous act.

"He didn't kill her, Ashish. Someone else did and tried to make it look like Corvo did it. His name has since been dishonored, and he has been pegged as a villain in all of Dunwall."

Ashish slam his fist into wall of helicopter. Corvo wasn't even honored. Not anymore. His failure to protect life resulted in loss of life of his true feminine love of empress's life.

"Who is it," Ashish say. "He's not even honored anymore. He can't even be honorable. Who did it?"

"Ashish," Loosev say. "We're sending you in to finish what Corvo started. He's gone missing, and we need to ensure that this mission is a success. Combined with the equipment here, The Outsider has granted you a number of his powers which should prove useful to you on your mission."

"Oh, ok," Ashish say.

"Have fun," Outside man say. Just then, Outsider snapped finger and then disappear into air!

"Wow," Ashish say. "It is true magic."

Loosev Man opened up brief case, and inside were contain various items of technology, including iPhone, nunchuk, and ski mask. Ashish also saw instruction manual on how to use magical power given to him by new friend Outsider. However, Ashish was confuse, since mask was typical symbol appropriate for time of Halloween, or may be some sporting event, which was specific holiday and/or season during which children would venture to various house to request candy in order to eat it, or ski down slope filled w/ snow. He put on ski mask.

"Happy Halloween, Loosev."

Loosev just stare at Ashish as helicopter continue to fly. He was disappoint in Ashish, and Ashish frown at prospect of upsetting such true and wise friend as Loosev.

"This is your equipment, Ashish. We need you to infiltrate the empress's former estate. Hiram Burrows is the man you're after. He's the one who staged the coup against the Empress, dishonored Corvo, and launched Dunwall into a state of cataclysmic turmoil. He hired a man named Daud to kill the Empress."

Ashish listen carefully to instruction. He was confuse. Todd was roommate of Ashish back home, lived in apartment with him to share rent payment on monthly basis. How was Todd in Dunwall, and why did he kill Empress? Ashish couldn't even know why his docile roommate would engage in such behavior.

"Why did Todd do it," Ashish say.

"Daud is just a pawn of Burrows, Ashish. There are are bigger things at play here than just revenge. The political implications behind Burrows' coup have plunged Dunwall into turmoil. A plague has run rampant on the population, and you need to protect yourself at all costs. Anyone who is infected will attack you if they sense you in the vicinity."

"Zombie," Ashish say. "From video game and movie and popular television program."

Ashish enjoyed very much classic video game which depict police officer in mansion fighting zombies and other laboratory experiment, for survival, and was well seasoned in protocol on how to dispatch and engage in such creature in real world. Using Nunchuk as weapon, he would be able to efficiently engage and protect himself while proceeding with mission.

"No, Ashish. We call them weepers. These people were infected by a plague unleashed by Burrows-they bleed from the eyes and are very contagious. Whenever possible, do not engage."

Ashish was distract by beautiful scenery outside window again. He saw mysterious island of Dunwall approach in distance, and in ocean, he saw various whales swimming around. It contained beauty and mystery which was key component of life. Ashish thought of beautiful things in life, and how whales swimming in water were indicate of freedom and nature, and many other types of wonder. He saw various fishing vessel chasing after family of whales, hunting them for meat and other useful purpose. Ashish begin to cry, and understood true purpose of his mission...

"...I will save them, Loosev," Ashish say. "I will save the whales."

"Stay focused, Ashish," Loosev say. He then took puff of cigarette, which was detrimental to health. Ashish frown, and shed few tears. One time he watch educational PBS documentary on health hazard from cigarette usage, and since Loosev was dear friend, he did not wish for Loosev to succumb to detrimental health hazard from habitual use of cigarette, which was depict similarly in documentary.

Ashish took out phone and snapped photo of Loosev w/ flash. Helicopter land on Dunwall by some grassy cliffs. Ashish took nunchuk, iphone, and instructional manual from briefcase and put them in his pocket. He exit helicopter and jump down onto grassy cliff. He wave goodbye 2 Loosev, and also to helicopter pilot who was one of his dear friends, Saurbston K. Jones. Jones was famous movie hero from various action film, and would serve as support on current mission, since he was dependable friend of many year. Jones gave Ashish thumbs-up, and Ashish returned the same. Jones departed w/ helicopter 2 return later.

Ashish took out phone and began to walk. He open up Facebook application. He took photo of himself with technology featured in iphone, posing with nunchuk and mask, and upload it to facebook profile, which would depict him as strong masculine figure with abilities to fight criminal. He browsed photos of attractive grls he find, and sent various friend request w/ hopes to potentially meet them all some day, in future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Ashish walk down grassy hills for long time on road to Dunwall, passing by beautiful ocean landscape, and notice all sort of machine walking around, surveying landscape and depicting marvels of technology which were indicate of progress of Dunwalls. He notice cliff area which overlooked water which was locate few hundred feet above water level, which would be appropriate spot for picnic, and usage of fishing pole down to water below. Ashish walk by, and turned corner to walk down another road to take path which would lead to area to access part of Dunwalls to enter it and complete mission objective.

"Wow," Ashish say. "It is truly scientific accomplishment."

Ashish walked down road for few more minute, and then he saw zombie standing in middle of road. Individual was infect, and was leaking red fluid from eyeball, which was describe to him by Loosev during previous mission briefing in helicopter over ocean on way to mission locate in mysterious secret isle of Dunwall tonight. He recall that Loosev instruct him to leave weeper alone, and not to even talk to it.

"Yo," Ashish say. He grabbed nunchuk from pocket and prepared for confrontation.

Weeper turn to Ashish and begin to walk closer. Ashish recall many nights playing various zombie video game, and television program, and all sequels of the same, and knew how to handle situation. Weeper begin to run toward Ashish, putting out arms in typical zombie behavior.

"Yo, stop it," Ashish say. He begin to panic, and wish he had magical ability which would enable him to better defend his well-being. He prepare to throw nunchuk at zombie when writing on his hand begin 2 itch him. "Ow," he say, looking down at it.

All of sudden, zombie stop moving. Ashish looked at it, and didn't even really understand what was it, but he saw that it was man of western descent who likely made poor decision in life to have become stricken with illness at such prime of his life. Ashish begin to think about jumping jack exercise, to stay in shape at gym while lifting weights, in order to prepare for real world situation where he would defend himself. Just then, zombie begin to do jumping jack, and Ashish begin to laugh.

"Hehehehe," Ashish say. He took out phone and took video of zombie doing jumping jack and upload it to Facebook post. Connection near Dunwall was very strong with 4G network.

Ashish then put phone away and knew it was time to proceed with mission, for sake of whales and salvation of the same. He missed his dear friends, including Bhuppi, who was also fond of whales and other marine life. He begin to beat up zombie with nunchuk, smacking it with weapon. Then, Ashish felt hand itch again. He felt magic power come to surface of his body, and memories of Bhuppi were quite strong from times during childhood when they would bond over various sport activity and TV program.

All of sudden, Bhuppi appear! He was in middle of eating sandwich, and it was probable that Ashish harnessed 'Summon Friend' magic ability from Outsider.

"Yo," Ashish say, hitting zombie with nunchuk. "Bhuppi! It has been a long time!"

Bhuppi turn around. He smile and say hi to Ashish. "Hi," he say. He put down plate of sandwich and saw that Ashish was in middle of fight. He come up with newspaper he was reading, roll it up, and begin to hit zombie with it, to help Ashish.

"Take that!" Bhuppi told to the zombie. "Leave Ashish alone!"

When zombie was defeat, Ashish gave Bhuppi a warm hug. "Hi," he say. "Welcome to Dunwall, Bhup."

Bhuppi look around and smile. "Wow. It is truly a wonderful place." He walk up to cliff overlooking ocean, which was appropriate fishing/picnic spot, which Ashish notice earlier. Ashish channeled power of Outsider and summoned fishing pole, chair, and picnic basket with various food and drink items to hold inside of it.

"Here," he told Bhuppi. "I want you to be happy, my friend. Please use these item to fish until you are happy, and enjoy beautiful sunset overlooking whales."

Bhuppi took items and smile. "Thank you, Ashish. I'll do it. I would very much like to meet a whale...it is my one true wish."

Ashish smile and begin to walk to Dunwall. "Someday, my dear friend, you will do the same. I will save them for you."

Ashish and Bhuppi weep a few tears. As Ashish walk down to Dunwall, he saw Bhuppi standing by cliff with single fishing pole.

"Good luck, Bhuppi!"

Bhuppi waved w/o looking, and then, he began to struggle. It looked as though he had caught some kind of fish on fishing line! Water was few hundred feet below, and Bhuppi would have to fight to get it! Just then, Bhuppi was pulled off of cliff by strong fish, and fell down into water below. Ashish was worry, and run to cliff to see it. He saw Bhuppi land in water below, and plummet to ocean. Ashish begin to cry, and felt that Bhuppi was lost 4ever, but then, large shape emerge from water!

"Wow," Ashish say. "It is force of nature to be seen."

Whale emerge from water, and Bhuppi was riding on its back. It was indicative of true partnership b/w man and animal, which could only be accomplish by cooperation and partnership with all creature on earth. Ashish begin to cry at such beauty, and knew it was beautiful to see his dear friend achieve desirable goal of meeting a whale.

"Go!" Bhuppi say, smiling and laugh. "Swim!"

Bhuppi + the whale were swimming, and Ashish waved bye 2 them. He hoped to see them again someday, in future. Ashish snapped photo of the same, and upload it to Facebook album which he entitle, "Donewall."

Ashish smile and walk down grassy hills to Dunwall. He saw sign for place called 'Golden Cat,' and Ashish realize how hungry he was. He walked for few miles and found large building called 'The Golden Cat.' It appeared to be festive restaurant with attractive staff, so he went inside to see it. He took off ski mask and put it in his pocket in order to become less intimidating and more appealing to female staff member. Attractive female with nametag 'Callista' came up to him. "Welcome to Golden Cat," she say. She gave him hug, and whisper into his ear, "She's been waiting for you. After you sit down, the twins will come in. Once they do, you need to follow them in order to find her. Do you understand me?"

Ashish was excite. Woman smelled very exotic, and her outfit and close proximity caused Ashish to feel very lustful and desirous to engage in activity to take grl on date and hold hand.

"I understand it," Ashish say. He used magic power of Outsider to get a comb, and used it to comb his hair, in order to look presentable to female staff of restaurant.

Callista sat Ashish at table and gave him menu to order food. Ashish smile and ordered speciality item on menu: whale burger, which was highly recommend and an honor of slain whales to savor their nutrition. After he ordered food, he sat in restaurant watching various attractive female go on dates with their boyfriends, holding hands and entering secret rooms.

"It is true love," Ashish say, smiling.

Just then, he saw two men walk by and walk toward curtain at other end of room, which led way to secret back room, which contain secrets. Ashish took sip of soft drink, and noticed that two men were identical! Ashish understood that two men were result from evil genetic experiment, similar to ones conduct in mansion which were infect with zombies, in famous video game, which was use to create clones of individual, resulting in copies of unique individual, walking around and confusing all other citizen into thinking that there was copy of person who looked the same as the original version, to cause social unrest.

"They must be stopped," Ashish say.

Ashish got up from table and put on ski mask. Waitress brought him whale burger. Ashish thanked her and took it with him and walk in pursuit of clone. He took out nunchuk and entered back room where clones went. Room in back was dark, so he turn on night vision with ski mask in order to properly navigate back rooms. He heard laughter and music coming from somewhere, so he walk to source of noise he heard coming from specified location. He took few bites of whale meat and savored in powers given to him from such great creature whom he was bringing honor by ingesting the same. He finished whale burger, held onto nunchuk and entered back room.

Ashish couldn't even see anything in room since lights were so bright, so he turned off night vision feature of ski mask. In front of him, he saw two cloned men who looked the same, holding little girl hostage.

"Help me," said little girl. Ashish notice she was legally a minor, and that she was being exploit by clones, who were laughing in maniacal fashion.

"Yo," Ashish say. "Give it up. I have learned the secrets of your experiment."

The clones look at each other and laugh.

"We are the Pendleton Twins," Clone1 say.

Ashish frown, and was very anger. He thought of mansion back in Edison, NJ, in which Bhuppi was held captive and forced to be subject to cloning procedure, which result in additional clones being made, such as Bhup1, Bhup2, and even failed experiment: Evil Bhup. Ashish knew such procedure was unethical and unacceptable, and that Pendleton clone were unaware of abomination which they portrayed of the same. Ashish looked at little girl and knew that, for the whales, and for all of humanity, he had 2 save her.

Ashish summoned rats using special powers bestowed upon him by Outside Man.

"I choose you!" say Ashish. "Use your Hyper Fang ability, rats! Spare the little girl!"

Ashish watched as rats-many rats-proceed forth from magical void, and attack Pendleton Twins, strategically sparing girl from their rabid encounter and confrontation. Ashish took out bag of cheetos and ate some for dessert, to follow whale burger which he honorable ate priorly. He then took few sips of soft drink which he summoned using Outsider power. Then, he snapped photo of rat confrontation of Pendleton clone, and upload to Facebook.

Ashish walk up to defeated clones. One of them looked up at Ashish, and with dying breath say, "Who...who are you? Who sent you?"

"Yo," Ashish say. "Am Ashish. Secret Agent. Was sent here by Loosev Man to save the whales."

"I am Pendleton! I will have you whipped, and put to work in the-"

Ashish smacked Pendleton clone with nunchuk and laugh.

"For the whales," Ashish say. He shed few tears for them and recalled rats back to void. "Return, rats. Good job."

After confrontation was fully complete, Ashish walk up to little girl.

"Hi," he say. "How's it going?"

Little girl was bewilder, and fearful of violence which was depict in front of her. Ashish patted her on head, like good girl. He saw she was holding picture, which was hand drawn with many crayons and marker.

"Give it to me," Ashish say. He took artwork and saw that it was picture of Ashish in ski mask, with "Daddy" written underneath. In background, it showed helicopter flying over ocean, with whales evading capture from fishing vessel. Bhuppi was also depict in art, riding on whale into sunset. Ashish appreciated artwork, but knew that this girl was mistaken in her claim of fatherhood in regard of Ashish. Ashish was already in serious committed relationship with exotic female. Flirting was something he engaged in with high frequency, and knew that it was okay to be excite as long as he did not act on immoral action to become unfaithful to beautiful girl whom he was bind to relations.

"It is well drawn," Ashish say. "Sorry, Emily. I am not your father."

Emily begin to cry, and sob.

"Oh, Emily," he say. "I didn't mean to break your heart."

Just then, beautiful waitress Callista walk into room.

"Oh, Emily!" she say, and run up 2 hug her. "This man isn't your father. He isn't..."

Callista stop talking, and look up at Ashish, wearing official ski mask, bearing mark of Outsider. He pressed button on wall of Golden Cat room, which opened up hidden passage way, which led to secret tunnel which led down to sewer, where he knew he would find Todd, who was once his roommate in apartment, but now criminal who was perpetrator of conspiracy to defeat empress and destroy honor to secret island of Dunwall.

"Wait," Callista say. "Are you...is it you? You're her father, aren't you? You and the Empress were close."

Ashish put nunchuk into pocket. He tuck in his shirt and adjust his clothing. He comb his hair a few times. Before jumping down into sewer, he turn around and say final departing words to both Callista and Emily:

"I guess!"

Next, Ashish jump into secret passageway, which led to sewer, which would lead to Todd. Ashish knew he was progressing well with his mission, and that when final part of story would unfold, it would lead to all answers.

"Soon," Ashish say to himself, as he walk into dark sewers. "All will be reveal…"


	3. Chapter: Part III

**Chapter: Part III**

* * *

Ashish turn on night vision goggle function of ski mask. He walk around sewer system, which was not very well maintain compared to technological marvel of secret city of Dunwall. He walk through some puddles of dirty water, and notice that temperature of air was get colder and colder the more he walk. So, Ashish use power of Outsider to summon protective coat to keep him warm. Parka appeared around him, and Ashish was thankful to such gracious being known as Outsider which bestow on him secret and useful powers.

Up ahead, Ashish notice some torches lit up along walls of sewer, which was indicate of civilization. He knew Todd was close, and once he met up with him, he would demand all answers to troubles of Donewall, and location of Mr. Burrows who plunged city into such despair and turmoil. He keep on walking, and when he turned corner, he saw big body of water with some creature sitting in it—was a group of large creatures with shells, not even moving. Ashish didn't even know what the names of the creatures were called by name, but he knew of their properties from having watched National Geographic documentary on television, as well as science textbook from school, and video game / cartoon which depict many monsters, with goal of catching them all.

"They are real," Ashish say.

Ashish took out nunchuk, and recognized opportunity to obtain wealth from such creatures. From his studies, he knew they were contain to have expensive jewelry inside of shell, which could be use to sell to buyers, or even to make it for a necklace for his true love, whom he missed.

"I will make the beautiful necklace," Ashish say.

He walk up to mollusk creature and start hitting it with nunchuk. In addition, he splash water on it, and even performed kicks on it in order to reduce its level of health, and weaken its vulnerabilities.

"Give me the pearl," Ashish say.

All of sudden, all sorts of creature begin to move around him, and begin to attack! They began splashing in water, and going into defensive action in order to protect their brethren.

Ashish stopped using nunchuk on river creature which lived in sewer, and begin to run away to hide. Creatures began shooting all sorts of projectile at him, including acidic spray which caused corrosion of material. Ashish knew that he had intruded on their home, and was immediately regretful of his action for having disturbed nature for sake of wealth. He hid behind wall, waiting for animals 2 calm down, and then bunch of bandits came out of shadows and attack!

"Get him!" said some people. They grabbed Ashish and took him 2 safety, away from animals. They sat him down in secret, dark room, onto wooden chair in middle of room. They took away phone and nunchuk, and took off ski mask. They tied hands behind his back and made him to wait in room.

"Thank you for saving me," Ashish say. He smiled at bandits and knew that he had found honorable people who went to extreme measure to protect fellow human being. Ashish was grateful for such action, and knew that citizens of Dunwall saw him as hero worth supporting.

Just then, man walked into room. He wore dark clothing and had brown hair, and appeared to be leader of bandits.

"Hi," Ashish say.

"Shut up," said man. "You've been causing a lot of trouble, mister."

"Oh, ok," Ashish say. "Sorry, man. I didn't mean to do it."

"I put my neck on the line for Burrows. Everything you're seeing in Dunwall right now," he say, kneeling down in front of Ashish. "That's my blood and sweat."

"Yo," Ashish say. "Who are you, man."

"I'm Daud."

Ashish look at man. "Todd?!"

Ashish was confuse. Man in front of him look very different from Todd, former roommate and would share in burden of monthly rent and similar bills in apartment. Ashish knew Todd to be small child, one of short stature who was very immature. It seemed like plague of Dunwall had resulted in Todd growing to adult size, and making various decision which led him to current position in Dunwall, and leader of sewer bandit.

"Daud," said this man. He stood up and turned toward door.

"Todd," Ashish say. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" said Todd.

"Why did u kill the queen?" Ashish ask.

Todd laugh. "You've really got no clue what's going on here, do you?"

Ashish smile. "I have been inform," he say. "By very powerful men."

"I killed your dear Jessamine, Corvo," Todd say. "I'd be lying if I said it didn't wake me up at night. Watching Dunwall change into what it is now…it wasn't easy."

"And the whales," Ashish say. "You really think you will kill them all?"

Todd turned to Ashish and smile. "So you know about the Whalers."

Ashish smile, again. He felt tingle in his hand, and thought of way 2 defeat Todd.

"I know about the whales," Ashish say.

Just then, Ashish snap his finger, and massive rumble shook entire sewer system. There was large sound outside of room, and Todd instruct his men to go see it. They left room, and few seconds later, men were screaming in pain. All was going according to plan…

"What did you do?" Todd say. "What did you do out there?"

Ashish channeled inner power of Outsider, which was clever play on words involve indoor/outdoor dichotomy.

"Saving the whales," Ashish say.

Ashish felt Outsider emblem tingle on his hand, and handcuffs broke free. He used the powers to move nunchuks with his mind, which struck Todd and induced concussion. Ashish stood up and held nunchuck, standing over Todd, who had transformed from former roommate acquaintance to leader of whale hunters in such short period of time, and who had killed the queen. Ashish picked up ski mask and put it on, and then put phone in his pocket.

"Goodnight, Todd," he say.

"Who are you?" Todd say.

"Am Ashish," Ashish say. "Secret agent, and bringer of true friendship."

Ashish then hit Todd with nunchuk, and ended his life. He exited room and went out to hallway in sewer. Outside, he saw remainder of Todd's men, crushed beneath weight of blue whale, which Ashish summoned using power of Outsider. Ashish walked up 2 whale, and noticed that it was unable to survive in such shallow waters of sewer. Whale was dying, and Ashish knew that, in order to save his life from Todd, he used whale diversion to distract and defeat Todd's men—was sacrifice in order for greater cause.

"I will avenge you, my friend," Ashish told to whale. He snapped photo and added it to Facebook album.

Ashish patted whale on back, and left him in hallway of sewer, never to look back. He shed few sacrificial tears, and thought of Bhuppi in water, swimming beautifully with whale companion. As he continued to walk, Ashish reached exit of sewer via staircase which led up to queen Jessamine's castle. He ascended stairs and entered into castle, which contained many castle guards, which were protecting true mastermind behind turmoil induced upon secret island of Dunwalls.

"I made it," Ashish say.

Ashish took few looks around stony castle. It was very big of a place, with chandeliers and pillar and various china sets which were use to entertain guests for dinner. Ashish walked around, admiring ancient architecture which was marvel of engineering. He didn't even know where was Mr. Burrows, or what room to use to find it.

"Hello!" Ashish say.

He listened for response, but didn't even hear anything. Instead, he heard footsteps and shouting coming from direction of other room.

"He is in here!" he heard one guy say.

Ashish was begin to panic, and knew that mission was in danger of being overcome by opposing force, to thwart his effort to save the whales. Ashish looked up and saw chandelier, and channeled secret power of Outsider to go up and hide in it.

"Take me up, great Outsider," Ashish say.

He snap his finger and poof! He go up. All of sudden, he was high up off ground, sitting in expensive chandelier. He look down and saw castle guards, who were under employment of Mr. Burrows, who recently, Ashish learn was evil man who was responsible for hunting all of whales and killing the beautiful queen, who was mother of Emily, and husband of Curvo, and fine ruler of secret land of Dunwall, and owner of castle.

Ashish looked down and watched as castle guards walked around looking for him. There were great many guards, and Ashish knew that they were too numerous to even really defeat with degree of ease. He thought about summoning new whale to crush them from above, however he begin to cry when he think of sacrificial whale in sewer system which he recently use. Best option was to sneak by in concealment, and find Burrows in order to obtain answers and return honor to name of whales.

Ashish waited in chandelier for few hours, and then got bored for a bit. He took out phone to watch videos on YouTube 2 pass the time. He watched comedy videos on cats, various movie clips and trailer, and then even decide to look at popular music video entitle 'Gangnam Style,' from foreign country. Ashish watched for few seconds and begin to laugh at clever dance moves, and because he was proud of foreign country's ability to produce entertainment content.

All of sudden, video on phone froze. It was continuing to load, but Ashish didn't even know what was problem. Signal was strong in Dunwalls, but he couldn't even see next part of video. Ashish smacked phone with nunchuk few times, but he couldn't even do it. Ashish was very anger now, and started 2 smack phone onto chandelier to get it to work. Small components of crystal from chandelier begin to shake all over the place, and a few fell down onto floor, hitting castle guard on the head, neutralizing him. Ashish continued to try to get phone to work, and accidentally dropped it from high placement of chandelier. It landed on castle guard, and then, song begin to play.

As Gangnam Style begin to play throughout all of castle at high volume, Ashish smiled at wonderful tune which filled the halls. It was soundtrack to his mission, which was motivation for him to complete objective. By now, guards spotted him, and Ashish was ready for battle. He dropped from chandelier and landed on his feet.

All guards came up to him to surround him, with guns.

"Turn off the song!" one guard say.

Ashish took nunchuk out of pocket. His hand began to tingle with power of Outsider man.

"It's not a song…" Ashish say. "It's my life."

Just then, chorus of Gangnam style begin to play, and Ashish slowed down time with Outsider power, and went around room hitting guards all over the place with nunchuk weapon, in rhythm to music. Time was moving slow, however music was resuming at normal tempo, which disoriented enemies while giving advantage to Ashish. He also summoned few more rats from sewers, which were filthy creature indicative of poor hygiene, and poorly kept restaurant facility. They had time to rest from initial zombie encounter, and were ready to fight for just cause of whale salvation. Rats came up from everywhere, and remind Ashish of apartment he used to live in with Todd, which was in poor area of town. He begin to cry because of this fond memory, but blink away his tear in order to complete battle.

Gangnam Style continue to play during climax of song, and Ashish was dancing signature dance from music video according to rhythmic battle motions. Ashish danced around few more castle guards as they came into room, displaying advanced dance technique from lessons he gained in his youth during dance competition. Ashish used powers of Outsider to manipulate strong winds through windows, which would blow furniture of castle into castle guards, causing injury and even head injury. He thought of famous X-Men movie featuring mutant and beautiful women performing amazing feats of nature, and Ashish channel all of those in Outsider ability to defeat castle guard.

Finally, he used powers to amplify musical wave from music which came from YouTube video which came from phone on floor. Sound waves became so loud that they damaged eardrum membrane of remaining castle guard. Gangnam Style became so loud and dominated castle guard enough for Ashish to deliver decisive blow with nunchuk. Last castle guard fell to floor, and song ended.

"Flawless victories," Ashish say.

Ashish saw light on at top of stairs, leading to separate room. He adjusted ski mask and ran up with nunchuk. When he entered room, he saw man with very round head and didn't even have any hair on it.

"Yo," Ashish say. "How's it going."

Man was standing at balcony and turned around to face Ashish.

"You've come for me," man said.

"I did it," Ashish say. "And now you will pay consequence for it."

In distance, Ashish saw ocean with sunset, with whales swimming happily. Ashish smile at this beautiful image, and also cried a bit because of such magnificent beauty. Whales were fine creatures which deserved to be free, swimming in ocean and playing with one another. Ashish thought of sacrificial whale from sewer, and decision he made to save his own life in order to make it up to castle in order to defeat all guards and free remainder of whale species surrounding Dunwall.

"Everything I did, I did with a vision of a better Dunwall," Burrows say. "By eliminating the poor, I eliminate class struggle. I eliminate jealousy. I eliminate laziness. I create the perfect society. Can't you see it, Corvo? Your beloved Jessamine didn't, and I had to remove her."

Ashish took off ski mask. Burrows was confuse at sight of Ashish, and Ashish smile due to advantage he had over his enemy.

"I am here to save the whales," Ashish say. "For cause of true friendship, and destiny I must fulfill, and honor I must return to name of family, I will avenge all whales and put end to your crimes."

"I have honor," Burrows say. "My life has been devoted to building a superior society."

"No," Ashish say. "Not even honored. You can't even do it."

Ashish felt his hand tingle, powers of Outsider returning in order to fulfill mission. He thought of Bhuppi and whale he befriended by grassy cliff of Dunwall, swimming happily in water, crashing through wave and doing backflip.

"You killed all my guards," Burrow say.

Ashish smile. "And now I'll do it to you."

Ashish snap his finger, and all of sudden, Bhuppi appear riding on back of blue whale, and landed on Burrow.

"For the whales," Ashish say.

Ashish snap his finger again, and Bhuppi and whale were back in ocean blue, swimming happily into sunset. Bhuppi was hold onto whale's back, swimming into distance.

"Go! Swim!" Bhuppi say, with joy.

Jones came in helicopter over ocean, flying above area where Bhuppi was swim with whale. Then, whale went under water, with Bhuppi, swimming deepr into ocean. Ashish was sadden, because Bhuppi was not very good swimmer, and because of such deep friendship with Bhuppi and whale, Bhuppi would sacrifice his own life to be w/ whale in ocean, forever, at cost of his own life. Ashish begin to cry, and didn't even know if he would ever see Bhuppi again.

All of sudden, whale expel water from blowhole, and Bhuppi shoot out of water into air with great force. Helicopter flew across just at this time, and Jones reach out of helicopter and grabbed Bhuppi by the hand, saving his life. Jones pulled Bhuppi into helicopter, and then came closer to castle balcony to see Ashish. Jones was wearing his famous sunglass, and gave Ashish thumbs up on successful mission. Ashish took off ski mask and smile, giving thumbs up back to Jones and Bhuppi, pleased with himself on successful mission which resulted in freedom of all whales, for all eternity. Ashish knew that his true destiny had been achieved, which resulted in returning of glory and honor to land of Dunwall, to Corvo, to Outsider man, and rest of citizens of Dunwall which were suffer from zombie plague. Ashish stared off into sunset, proud of his achievement. He log onto Facebook using phone, and he snapped photo of whales swimming, and upload it to Donewall album for all girls to see, so they would be impress with his journey and accomplishment, and hope to meet him.

"May be!" Ashish say.


End file.
